


They Grip the Ground [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2899157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack shook his head and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Gwen. We have the biggest Ronocijitikel trap in existence right here, right now."</p>
<p>Everyone looked at Ianto, who shrugged, having never seen anything labeled 'Ronocijitikel trap, extra-large' in the archives.</p>
<p>"Our <em>imaginations</em>," Jack said, and swept off towards the garage, his coat a snapping sail behind him. "Follow me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Grip the Ground [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adistantsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adistantsun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [They Grip the Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/89579) by giddygeek. 



**Length:** 15:28 min  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Torchwood/They%20Grip%20The%20Ground.mp3) (14.2 MB) ||| [M4B](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Torchwood/They%20Grip%20The%20Ground.m4b) (7.38 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
